


Grinding the Clock

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [6]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Closet Sex, Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Hawkeye and Mockingbird wait for the bad guys to arrive in a very productive way. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse
Series: Marvelous Encounters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 4





	Grinding the Clock

**Grinding the Clock(Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird)**  
“Fuck, this is a tight fit.”

“You don’t normally seem to mind that.”

Clint Barton, Hawkeye, and Bobbi Morse, Mockingbird, two skilled Agents of SHIELD, found themselves in a very tight enclosed space, waiting for some drug smugglers to show up. Not due for another hour or so, but still, it paid to be early and in position. They were married, and then divorced, but they seemed to work better together, when not under the specter of holy matrimony. 

Right now, Bobbi’s ass pressed against Clint’s cock and made him swell in his pants. She peered at the door and checked for someone, but no one was there. Clint’s hand rested on her thigh and made Bobbi think today’s little encounter would be going the way that all of their missions went. 

“Why is it that our sex life improved after we got divorced?”

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder? And to be fair, is it really a sex life when it’s just mission sex?”

Bobbi maneuvered herself around and maneuvered her hand down Clint’s pants. His cock pressed against her ass for the better part of ten minutes, and now Bobbi thought it was the proper thing to do to release his prick from his tights. It popped in and Bobbi very slowly went to her knees. She pulled down the top of her uniform and wrapped her breasts around Clint’s cock to give him a tit fuck while she was in the office.

Always so soft, round, and supple, Bobbi’s breasts formed an amazing seal around Clint’s throbbing hard cock. Clint reached around and pushed upon her breasts and started to fuck them. Bobbi looked up with them and kissed the tip of his cock. 

Well, his cock had not been the problem in their marriage. Or her breasts. Both of those fit together just well, Bobbi thought. Bobbi wrapped her tits around Clint’s manhood and pumped very fast around his thickness. She pushed all the way down onto him and then squeezed him. Her tits tightened and wrapped around him to make Clint groan when he pushed into her. 

Yes, those tits, they were so perfect, and so soft. Clint just had to grab them and fuck them relentlessly. His balls throbbed with desire. The not so subtle teasing Bobbi did, it caused him to throb, and now he took that aggression out on her nice juice tits. 

“Cum all over them, Barton,” Bobbi said. “Imagine me kicking their teeth in, with your cum all over my face and tits.”

Oh, Clint imagined it and his balls swelled up at the thought of it. His manhood slipped all the way between her breasts and she squeezed them. Another couple of pumps drove Clint all the way inside of her lovely cleavage. Bobbi’s lustful smile only encouraged Clint to go forward.

With a burst, Clint went off like a geyser and splattered his ex-wife’s face and tits with his cum. Bobbi thankfully had her hair tied back for this mission, so he could see the seed splattering against her beautiful face. Bobbi locked her tits around him and kept milking him. He showered her body completely.

Very slowly, Bobbi rose up and then unzipped the rest of the way to reveal the thong panties she wore underneath. Clint put his hand on her crotch and rubbed her pussy. Seductively, Agent Bobbi Morse sucked the cum off of her fingers and looked her ex-husband right in the eye. 

“Hope you can reload that arrow before the bad guys get here.”

“What do you think?”

Yes, yes, that was perfect. Clint ground against Bobbi’s panty covered pussy and then pulled her panties all the way down. Oh, her pussy was so wet, and so hot, just like Clint recalled. There was something about the dangers of being caught fucking by the villains that got Bobbi off completely.

Clint leaned in and slammed his cock into Bobbi’s wet pussy. Bobbi closed her eyes, as Clint’s large throbbing cock, pushed into her body. Bobbi had one pressing question as Clint filled her body. 

“Why did we get divorced again?”

“A failure to communicate?”

Well that made perfect sense. Mockingbird and Hawkeye matched each other stroke for stroke. And then, their fingers just worked up and down against each other. Hawkeye pressed his hands all the way down against Mockingbird’s body. His cum from earlier still covered her chest and face, which made this hotter. He reared back and slam fucked deep inside of her body. Oh, her tightening pussy wrapped around him and made her cry out in pleasure. Bobbi tightened her pussy around his cock as he pumped all the way inside of her. 

“Fuck, deeper, deeper, pound my brains out.”

Bobbi wrapped her legs around Clint. Sweat just came down her body. The skilled bowman played with her nipples and then went down to toy with her clit. That much did it. That much set Bobbi off, and the two of them came extremely hard for him. 

Clint shoved all the way down inside of her body. The tightening of her pussy wrapped around him, and sucked his cock all the way down into her tight pussy and made her scream in pleasure. Clint rapidly pumped into her and took himself to the depths of her.

“Closer!” Bobbi cried out in his ear. “Oooh, yes, that’s the spot right there.”

The tingling through her pussy caused Mockingbird to erupt for him. Clint pumped his way all the way inside of her and rode her tight cavern all the way to the end. His balls slapped up and down against her when he filled up her pussy from this one side. Clint pushed down into her and made Bobbi’s insides just saturate his cock. He leaned all the way down into her and made her cry out in pleasure to gush all over his prick when he rammed all the way inside of her. He rode her and slapped his balls down onto her.

Oh, Clint always made his shot and made his shot at the right time. Bobbi’s pussy sucked him and prepared to get him to go off inside of her. Clint pumped against her and made her cry out in pleasure. He pounded her relentlessly and Bobbi hung onto him.

Bobbi saw stars and could tell right now that her ex-husband was about finished. She dragged him in and waited for the first blast of cum to shoot inside of her body.

Hawkeye buried his cum into Mockingbird’s tight pussy. Their bodies merged together. The SHIELD mandated implants were on and functional, which eliminated the risk of impregnation. They didn’t need that particular complication in their relationship. Marriage was one thing, but fucking up the life of an innocent child with their problems was a special kind of evil. 

After all, just because someone could have children, doesn’t mean they should.

With that, Hawkeye finished inside of Mockingbird. His cum drained out of her and dripped down her thighs the moment he pulled out. The two enjoyed the moment they could bask in the afterglow of this little romp they shared. And it kept their heads nice and clear for the mission at hand. 

The sound of car doors outside indicated they were not alone. 

“Show time.”

Mockingbird and Hawkeye were back into uniforms in seconds, ready to jump in at the right time.  
 **End..**


End file.
